


Touch

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Adam confesses





	

Three days after Kurt suggested they move in together, Adam invited him out for coffee and made a confession.

“How long have you known?” Kurt asked after taking a long drink of his tea. He’d gone a little pale and there was a wariness that Adam hadn’t seen since Blaine moved to California.

“Officially, it was sometime in my teens, but I’ve had it all my life.”

“Is that why…” Kurt broke off and looked away for a moment, various emotions playing across his expressive face. When he turned back to Adam, the wariness was still there but he was smiling softly. Without speaking he reached across the table, open handed, and waited.

“You’re sure?” Adam asked, letting his hand rest on the table beside Kurt’s, close but not touching.

“I am,” Kurt said simply before moving his hand to cover Adam’s. “Your hands are always warm.”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with… my gift,” Adam bowed his head for a moment, then looked up, smiling in that quiet, intimate way that made Kurt warm all over.

“I can’t think of anyone I’d trust more than you,” Kurt said in a calm, steady voice fighting the urge to leap onto a table and sing.

“It is a bit like something from the movies,” Adam laughed, using his free hand to brush a stray lock of hair away from his eyes.

“This would be the time for a song and dance number,” Kurt agreed lightly, knowing that Adam’s gift would allow him to feel what Kurt was feeling.

“I’m game if you are?” Adam teased, looking around at the half-dozen other customers in the coffee shop, most concentrating on their phones or tablets. “Liven things up a bit.”

“Maybe another day,” Kurt said after a long moment of battling temptation. “We’ll go to Call Backs tonight.”

“Not quite the same,” Adam teased, resting his other hand on top of Kurt’s. “You do know it’s not precise? I can’t read your thoughts, just some of your emotions.”

“So my not-so-secret fascination with John Barrowman is safe?” Kurt’s eyes gleamed with mischief. It was no secret that of the two of them, Adam was the bigger fanboy.

“Not-so-secret any more, love. I’ve seen you ogling my autographed photo of the man himself.”

“You have a shrine in your living room. It doesn’t take a touch empath to know how you feel about the man.”

“No more than it takes one to know how I feel about you. But since I am one…” Adam lifted Kurt’s hand in both of his.

“Is that why you always wanted to hold my hand, right from the start?” Kurt frowned, remembering how much comfort he’d drawn from Adam’s touch, even before they were dating.

“Partly. You needed someone to care for you, Kurt. I wanted to be that someone.” Adam leaned forward, expression open and caring.

“You have been,” Kurt assured him. “Even without your gift, I know I can trust you.”

“You can,” Adam said, and they both knew the weight and meaning of those simple words spoken as an affirmation and meant as a vow.

 

::end::


End file.
